


The Sun, The Moon, and the Truth

by Kayleegee



Series: The Bodyguard Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleegee/pseuds/Kayleegee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKenna’s not really sure what to say, what with the quiet existential crisis she’s having over whether or not Oliver is the Green Arrow, which he’s not. He’s really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, The Moon, and the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.  
> —   
> Buddha

At least it’s black, McKenna thinks to herself as the nurse straps the splint onto her left hand. And it could be worse, she could have a displaced fracture, which would have required surgery. So, black splint it is. 

The nurse finishes and goes over her care instructions and discharge papers. McKenna tries not to be impatient with the process, but she hasn’t gotten any updates on Felicity and she’s anxious to talk to Captain Lance. 

It was McKenna’s worse nightmare today, the attack on the Nanotech conference at the convention center. Masked men rapelled down from the roof of the convention center, interrupting Felicity’s keynote speech, causing mass chaos. 

McKenna’s ears are still ringing from the gunshots as she had tried to get Felicity to safety. Truth be told, if it hadn’t been for the crazies in the costumes, she and Felicity wouldn’t have made it. There’d been four of them this time, two women, a man in a weird black helmet, and the Green Arrow, who’d taken a bullet to his left arm, but had still gotten her and Felicity to safety. The whole thing makes being outraged about the vigilante issue in Star City harder.

A quick call to Gerry (thankfully unharmed in the attack) informs McKenna that Felicity is on the fifth floor, having been admitted for observation. McKenna heads up there, finding Captain Lance and Oliver in the hallway outside Felicity’s private room. They are talking quietly, but stop when they see McKenna.

“Are you okay?” Oliver gently asks McKenna, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of her splint.

“I’m fine. Just a few weeks in the splint,” McKenna says breezily, downplaying the injury as much as possible, “How’s Felicity?” 

“She’s getting a CT scan. They’ve been backed up and just now got her in,” Oliver replies, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Captain Lance all but rolls his eyes at Oliver and turns to McKenna, “Officer Waverly got your statement?” 

McKenna nods, “Yes, sir. I’d like to sit down with you this week to go over everything, who these men were, what they wanted...” 

“I’m coordinating with PT’s head of security, Walker, right? We’re meeting tomorrow,” Lance replies.

“I’ll be there,” McKenna says. 

“Get some rest,” Lance nods, and then turns to Oliver, “We’ll talk more later. Let me know how she’s doing.” 

“Captain Lance, thank you,” Oliver reaches his hand out to Lance, who lets out a short puff of air before shaking it. He leaves without another word.

“Well, it’s good to know he’s still as cuddly as ever,” McKenna laughs.

Oliver absently shakes his head, looking down the hallway after Lance, and then stiffly sits down in the nearest chair, rubbing his face. He looks utterly exhausted. McKenna takes a seat next to him.

“So, they’re keeping Felicity overnight?” McKenna asks.

Oliver sighs, “Yup. She’s not too happy about it. She tried arguing the concussion diagnosis with very little success.”

“She was throwing up in the ambulance,” McKenna notes. 

“And while she was arguing with the doctor,” Oliver smiles a bit before saying to McKenna, “You should go home.” McKenna shakes her head.

“It sounds stupid, but I’d really like to see Felicity before I go. Make sure she’s okay,” McKenna shyly smiles.

Oliver reaches out and gently squeezes McKenna’s hand and says, very seriously, “That is not at all stupid.” They meet each other’s eyes, and for a second McKenna almost gets lost, but she quickly shakes herself out of it and breaks eye contact before it gets too incredibly awkward. 

“I need to thank you,” Oliver says as McKenna looks down, pulling her hand from Oliver’s grasp, “You kept Felicity safe.” 

“It’s my job,” McKenna says simply. Oliver looks like he’s about to say something in return, but instead just nods in agreement. He’s been surprisingly cool about the whole my girlfriend was almost killed thing, even after being forced to sit through a lockdown of the convention center that had delayed his reunion with Felicity at the hospital. Apparently when the attack started, Oliver had darted out of the green room to try and get to Felicity, but his bodyguard, Dig, had kept a level head and forced him into an adjoining supply closet to keep him safe. McKenna marvels at the audacity of Oliver Queen thinking he could somehow defeated loads of masked men with guns to save Felicity, but she thinks back to when Thea had been arrested for possession and Oliver had thought it’d be okay to tangle with the Russian mob to flush out the Count.

McKenna voices her surprise, “You know, you’re being surprisingly zen about this whole thing.”

Oliver tilts his head at McKenna, “I was reminded early this morning, three or four times that I needed to let everyone do their jobs. And everyone did.”

McKenna nods, “Unfortunately, yes.” Palmer Tech lost five from the security department, and Greg, an extra bodyguard assigned to Felicity. McKenna’s not sure how many security guards the Convention Center lost, but she knows that a few SCPD cops were injured, and there were 3 convention goers that lost their lives and a few dozen more injured. But it could have been worse, she thinks to herself. A lot worse.

“I just wish I could have done more,” Oliver says, apologetically.

“Don’t feel bad or apologize for letting the professionals handle things. Your safety is just as important as Felicity’s. What would she have done if you’d gotten hurt trying to get to her?” McKenna says sternly. The look Oliver gives her strongly suggests that he’s fighting hard not to roll his eyes, but he looks down a moment, and smiles.

“You know, You gave me a piece of advice while we were...you know...that’s really paid off.” Oliver says.

McKenna laughs, “Oh, really?” 

Oliver nods, “You told me that you need to find someone you never have to apologize to.” 

She did say that, on a night when Oliver was feeling overwhelmed with responsibilities and the ever present fear of disappointing people in his life. “And you’ve found that?” McKenna asks, though she knows the answer.

“Felicity knows alot about me, before the island and...everything,” Oliver says slowly, and McKenna tries hard not to wince at the memory of their first date, when she had asked all those questions about the island that at the time were itching to be answered, but now seem incredibly invasive, “And everytime I tell her something new, she never looks at me differently...and to lose that would be…” He curls his lips inward and looks down to the ground, emotions usually kept in check bubbling to the surface. 

“You want another piece of advice?” McKenna queries and Oliver looks up, a somewhat apprehensive look on his face. “Don’t screw it up.” 

Oliver huffs out a laugh and nods, “I will do my best.” McKenna chuckles as Oliver’s phone rings. “Excuse me,” he says as he slowly stands up and walks a few feet away to answer it. 

McKenna settles into the chair a bit more, bruises and bumps starting to make themselves known. Oliver finishes his call and seems to be following up with a text so he doesn’t see the nurse who’s absorbed in a chart and not looking where she’s going bump into his left arm. 

There’s a “whoops, so sorry” from the nurse, and a sharp intake of breath from Oliver, who with a grimace and his eyes squeezed shut, tersely nods to the nurse, and leans on the wall for a second, biting his lip. McKenna watches as Oliver makes a motion to grab for his bumped arm, but swiftly looks up to see McKenna watching him, and instead lowers his arms to his side,walks stiffly towards McKenna, breathing a bit heavy and says, “I’m going to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” 

McKenna nods, incredibly confused about what has just happened. Felicity hasn’t mentioned an arm injury in the past few days and McKenna knows Oliver hadn’t been hurt in the attack,but the way he’d just acted like his arm had been seriously injured...his left arm...Jesus Christ. 

Oliver and Dig had taken refuge in a supply closet...away from everyone in the convention center’s green room...where Oliver had darted out from...so there are no other witnesses to confirm where Oliver and Diggle hid...but no. That would mean that Mr. Diggle would know and...was he the Judge Dredd guy?

No. No. No. That’s preposterous. McKenna shakes her head. Just because the Green Arrow got hit with a bullet in his left arm, and now Oliver’s seemed to have injured his left arm mean that Oliver is the Green Arrow, which would have made him the Arrow, which would have made him the Hood. No. No. No. That was a two second bump in the arm that caught Oliver off guard. That’s all. 

McKenna shakes her head at that ridiculous thought...Oliver Queen being a vigilante...but he’s been accused twice now, a small voice says in the back of her mind. But the police said the Arrow was Roy Harper, who’s dead...and Thea’s ex-boyfriend...but no, this Green Arrow guy is not Oliver Queen. No. 

It would explain a lot, though. Five years on a deserted island, Oliver came back a completely different person, and he was so reluctant to talk about it. What exactly did he learn on that island? How did he survive? 

A bow and arrows would come in handy to catch food, that voice says, getting annoyingly louder, gaining confidence. But anyone could learn to use a bow and arrow, right? It’s all the rage now with that guy from the Avengers movie being so hot. 

McKenna stands up, buzzing with energy and needing to move. She finds her way to the woman’s restroom, and splashes water on her face. 

This is just ridiculous. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow? This is Oliver Queen she’s thinking of right now. The same guy who once got so drunk he’d blacked out and ended up on the side of the road a few miles from the Queen Mansion butt ass naked with no idea how he’d ended up there.

So, no. Oliver Queen is Oliver Queen, and that’s it. There is no way he’s the Green Arrow. McKenna takes a moment to smooth her hair and wipe away some smudges of mascara. She takes a few deep breaths and heads back into the hallway. 

Felicity’s hospital room door is open, and McKenna sees that Felicity is back from her CT scan, settled into bed, a nurse making a few notes on her chart. She smiles at McKenna as she pats Felicity on the arm with instructions to call if she needs anything before heading out the door, closing it behind her.

“Hey,” McKenna says quietly.

“Hey,” Felicity returns. She looks okay except for the bruising on her forehead from where it smacked the stage podium during the attack. 

“You feeling any better?” McKenna asks.

Felicity shrugs, looking exhausted, “I was throwing up, but now I’m not.” 

McKenna smiles, “Well, that’s a start.”

“They gave me something,” Felicity holds her arm up with the iv, “and now I’m not throwing up, although when they stuck me with the needle I almost threw up. Again. I don’t like needles.” 

“That was the worst part when I was in the hospital with my leg. All the needles,” McKenna commiserates. McKenna’s not really sure what to say, what with the quiet existential crisis she’s having over whether or not Oliver is the Green Arrow, which he’s not. He’s really not.

“We’re both afraid of pointy things,” Felicity tiredly chuckles and shakes her head, “That will never not be funny.” McKenna gives her a look of confusion but can’t ask Felicity to elaborate because Oliver walks in the door.

“What will never not be funny?” Oliver asks. McKenna involuntarily tenses up, and wishes she had x-ray vision that could let her see beneath Oliver’s rumpled suit jacket to look at his arm. 

“McKenna and I both hate pointy things. That’s hilarious, isn’t it?” Felicity says as Oliver comes around the other side of the bed, sitting on it’s edge. 

“Sure.” The look Oliver gives her is clearly a well practiced, ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’m gonna indulge it’ type of look. 

Felicity turns her attention back to McKenna, “There are some things he just doesn’t get are funny.” 

“I’m a mess,” Oliver laughs.

“You are,” Felicity sighs, taking his hand and squeezing it, “but you have a nice ass.” 

McKenna can’t help but flash back to waiting for the police with Felicity and Felicity commenting on the Green Arrow’s nice ass. You can appreciate more than one person’s nice ass right? 

But...there was something so familiar between the Green Arrow and Felicity, the way they had looked at each other...the way Oliver and Felicity are looking at each other right now. Jesus, McKenna has got to get out of here. 

“Okay, I will check in with you guys tomorrow, you’ll be alright?” McKenna asks, her heart starting to beat a little faster in her chest. 

Felicity nods, “You’re the best, McKenna. I’m gonna make you Employee of the Month, for well, forever.” 

Oliver shakes his head and McKenna can’t help but smile, “It’s my job.” She turns to leave and hears movement behind her and sees Oliver coming to walk her out.

“Seriously, McKenna, thank you,” Oliver says to her at the hospital door. 

“And seriously, it’s my job, no thank you’s needed,”she says, probably a little more forceful than necessary, but whatever. Apparently, Oliver’s the Green Arrow, he can take it. 

Oliver nods and McKenna returns the nod and all but bolts out the door. It’s not until she’s outside the main hospital doors seeing the early evening sky that she realizes she has no way home. A quick text to Kerry, their office manager, to request a car is done with increasingly shaky hands. 

McKenna forces herself to sit on one of the benches and breathe. This is not the time to fall apart. There are a lot of assumptions going through her mind right now, and what she needs are facts. That’s what she needs. Facts. But that little voice inside her head is screaming right now to go with her gut. That voice is convinced Oliver is the Green Arrow. 

McKenna looks up at the sky, orange and purple as the sun begins to set. There’s a lot to think about. And wow, has this day gone from truly terrible, to completely and utterly horrendous. Taking stock of herself, McKenna aches all over, her hand especially, and there’s a weight on her chest that is getting heavier and heavier by the minute. 

There have been very few times in her life when McKenna didn’t know what to do next. Graduate high school, college, then police academy, SCPD detective.Even after she suffered the career-ending leg injury, she whipped up a plan for rehabilitation and a new trajectory for her life. 

But this...all McKenna can do as she waits for the car service is to watch the sunset and think, “What the hell do I do now?”


End file.
